El Quinto Medabot
by Geollyn
Summary: Geollyn: Pronto muy Pronto estara el 5to Capitulo de mi Fic Llamado VERSUS (favor de ser pacientes). )
1. Prologo

El Quinto Medabot

Por: Geollyn                 Fecha: 09/03/03      

  Geollyn: Para empezar espero que este Fic les guste mucho ya que esta lleno de sorpresas!... este Fic echo gracias a la ayuda de un amigo que tambien es escritor de fanfiction.net llamado Lonewolf gracias a el y a otros escritores que me están apoyando en mi primer Fic... Ahora los dejo con mi Fic de Medabots espero que les guste.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prólogo: **ALERTA DE TORMENTA...**

Todo comienza en una pequeña casa en Riverview donde un niño llamado Dan esta apunto de experimentar un cambio drástico en su vida.

Dan tiene 12 años y vive en Riverview con sus padres y con hermano mayor y su hermana pequeña.

Madre de Dan: (MdD).

Dan: (Dan).

Henry: (Henry).

MdD: Hijo porque estás todo el día enfrente a ese televisor... cuando puedes estar con tus amigos y sus medabots divirtiéndose  robobatallando en el parque?

Dan: Tu sabes muy bien que esas cosas no me interesan mamá.

MdD: Ya como quieras... pero sé bueno y anda al HopMart y compra pan y unos palillos chinos por favor.

Dan: ¿Pero porque tengo que ser yo el que tenga que ir? Que vaya Patrick o Hikari.

MdD: Tu sabes que Patrick esta trabajando y que tu hermana esta en la casa de una amiga... asi que ve por favor.

Dan: Ok (suspiro) *se puso de pie y gira hacia la televisión*

Televisión: Se anuncia que viene una tormenta rápidamente hacia Riverview este fenómeno atmosférico no se explica aun y... 

Dan: Será mejor que me apresure... ya nos vemos *Le grita a su madre, tomo su paraguas y se fue*

- En el camino a la tiendo Dan pensaba -

Dan: Justo me tienen que mandar a comprar cuando mi programa favorito estaba apunto de empezar... y quizas en que a hora esta trabajando mi hermano y Hikari debe estarce divirtiendo con sus amigas Jugando a las muñecas..!

- Luego -

Henry: ¿Hola Dan cómo estás que Tiempo el que nos toco?

Dan: mmm... *solo gruño*

- Dan tomo los palillos chinos, el pan y se dispuso a marcharse cuando... -

Henry: Oye Dan ¿todavía no quieres un Medabot? y sabes a mí me llegaron unos

 modelos muy buenos y yo puedo...  

Dan: Por que siguen insistiendo, si a mi no me gustan esas cosas los encuentro innecesarios me entiendes asi que no molestes! :(  

Henry: Bueno pero al menos... 

Dan: Al menos que! XO 

Henry: Al menos págame lo que té estas llevando.  XO

- Después de ese episodio tan traumático -

Dan: No puede ser, ¿porque todos insisten que deba tener un medabot? ... y aparte el tiempo que esta tan malo... y mi mamá me manda a comprar justo cuando mi programa iba... 

- Y en ese momento a unas calles de su casa -

¿? : A.. ayuda... ayúdame... por favor...  (una voz muy débil)

Dan: ¿Quién esta ahí?... =( 

¿? : Por favor ayúdame...

- La voz provenía de unos matorrales cerca al camino que iba hacia la casa de Dan -

Dan: Oh es un medabot... esta muy dañado!

Medabot: Por favor ayúdame necesito... X_X ...

Dan: ¡¡No hables te llevare a la tienda de Henry ahora vamos!!

Medabot: Pero tu no... entiendes necesito...

Dan: ¡Cállate te digo! ¡Lo único que necesitas es que te reparen rápido y deja de hablar que me colocas nervioso! 

- A los pocos minutos después -

Dan: ¡¡¡Henry!!! 

Henry: ¬¬ ¿Que ya de vuelta?

Dan: ¡Escucha, mira a este medabot esta demasiado dañado, tienes que hacer algo rápido pero ya! 

Henry: ¡Oh ok tráelo para el taller ahora! 

Medabot: Ayúdenme... 

Henry: Está muy dañado... Dan sujétalo mientras lo reviso... Tiene la medalla media rota... tiene sus medapartes hechas añicos y su Tin-Pet esta muy destrozado.

Medabot: ... nece... sito... ayuda... él... señor... *y su medalla sale de su cuerpo y se rompe al caer al piso*

Henry: ¡¿Que ocurrió?! Sólo puede pasar cuando su función es cancelada o su medareloj es destruido.

Dan: Algo le debe haber pasado a su Medaguerrero no crees asi Henry?

Henry: ...Será mejor que te vallas a casa yo aquí con Patrick veremos que le paso.

Dan: ¿Qué mi hermano esta aquí trabajando contigo?

Henry: Si él llego pidiéndome el trabajo esta mañana y no me puede rehusar "prácticamente".

Dan: Ok nos vemos, Gracias Henry!

- Luego en su casa -

Dan: ¡¿Mamá?! Llegue! 

Dan: ...¡Perdón si me atrase pero me paso algo!

Dan: ¿Mamá dónde estas? 

- Luego va donde la recamara de sus padres y su madre estaba hablando por teléfono... colgó y mira a Dan y le dice... -

MdD: Dan... ¡snif! ... quiero que te sientes un poco.

Dan: ¿Qué ocurre mamá?

MdD: ............  

Dan: Perdón si me atrase pero es que me encontré a un medabot en muy mal estado y lo que hice fue llevarlo a la tienda de Henry para que lo reparara ^_^

MdD: (lo mira con una cara de asombro y le dice)... tu padre... murió... en un accidente... choco en su auto llegando a casa y murió Dan. ;__;

Dan: ¡¿Que?! ;__;

MdD: Si tu papá venía en camino con un medabot para ti de regalo y de repente se salió de la carretera y choco pero... mando al medabot por ayuda pero quizas cuando el medabot salió del auto... ¡cuando el auto exploto!

Dan: ... *solo guardo silicio y miraba hacia el suelo*

MdD: Yo pregunte si había un medabot para estar segura si era cierto pero... ¡no es así!

Dan: No! No puede ser! 

Y su Madre lo abraza a Dan y los 2 lloraban mientras la lluvia empieza a detenerse.

¿Cómo habrá muerto el padre de Dan? ¿Habrá sido un accidente? ¿Dan estará todavía descontento con los medabots? ¿En Cuantos trabajos habrá estado el hermano de Dan?

Descubran esto y más en mi próximo capitulo llamado: El Principio del Fin.

  Geollyn: ¡Espero que les alla gustado este comienzo aunque tan duro alla sido para los débiles de corazón, Por favor mándenme Reviews para saber su opinión nos vemos!

* * *


	2. El Principio del Fin

El Quinto Medabot

El Principio del Fin.

Geollyn: Les aviso, las letras cursivas se usan cuando los personajes piensan.

Dan: ¿Hola Henry como estás?

Henry: Bien ¿cómo estas tu?

Dan: Igual ya acepte que mi papá quería que fuera un Medaguerrero y él hecho que ya no esta entre nosotros.

Dan: ¡Aquí esta la medalla que te dije! – Dan le pasó una medalla tipo dragón a Henry.

Henry: Ok espera un minuto.

- Unos Minutos después -

Henry: Ok todo en orden, hay que dejar que el medabot se inicie con su medalla y esperar a que despierte... se me olvida aquí esta tu medareloj Dan. 

Dan: Gracias Henry. =)

- Hubo un momento de silencio ya que Dan no quitaba la vista de su medareloj –

Henry: Tienes que saber más sobre los medabots 

Dan: Sí.

Henry: Será mejor que vayas a echar un vistazo al parque como otros medaguereos robobatallan para que te des una idea.

Dan: Pero primero voy a esperar a mi medabot.

Henry: No creo que tarde mucho en iniciar su función. 

Medabot: ¿¡Están hablando de Mí!? =)

 Henry y Dan: *los dos saltan por el repentino grito del medabot de Dan* ¡AH! No aparescas de esa forma quieres! XO

Medabot: Oh... Lo siento.

Dan: ¿Cómo te sientes?

Metark: ¡Me siento como un millón de Dólares!

Dan: Hola... soy tu Medaguerrero. – el medabot tenía pinta de samurai. En la cabeza tenía una cinta con el símbolo del Ying-Yang. También tenía un moño (como el de Whitesword). Hombreras samurai, en la cintura el símbolo del Ying-Yang y tenía piernas gruesas.

Medabot: Hola.

Dan: ¡Hola! – se miraron un rato. – Creo que te pondré Metark, por un personaje de comics que me gusta mucho.

Metark: Me gusta ese nombre.

Dan: Que bueno. Mi nombre es Dan. Soy tu medaguerrero.

Henry: Disculpa Dan té quería preguntar algo... ¿A qué hora es el Funeral? 

Dan: ... Es en la mañana... a las 9:00am.

Henry: Ok.

Dan: Henry te agradezco que hallas reparado a Metark... aquí están los gastos de los arreglos.

Henry: No te preocupes Dan considerado un Regalo de mí para ti ok.

Dan: Muchas Gracias Henry. ;_; ... *seca sus lagrimas* ...  =)

Henry: *con muy buen animo le dice a Dan y a su Medabot* ¡Ya ok tienen que ir a aprender como robobatallar! ¿ok?

Dan: Ok

Metark: ¡Ahí un pequeño problema!

Henry y Dan: ¿Cuál?

Metark: ¿Dónde están mi espada y mi Escudo? ¿Por qué se supone que tengo un escudo y una espada?

Dan: ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Metark: Ahí hay un folleto donde sale mi modelo de medabot. – los tres lo miraron, salía que en el brazo izquierdo poseía un escudo en forma de la cabeza de un dragón y en la espalda una espada.

Henry: Aquí esta pero tanto la espada como el escudo están dañados. 

Dan: ¡No ahí de que preocuparse yo sé donde los pueden reparar! 

Henry: ¿En donde? ¡Esta es la tienda más completa de la Ciudad y no creo que alla algún lugar donde tengan maquinaria para poder ayudarte! 

Dan: No te preocupes conozco al Dr. Aki el era unos de los compañeros de trabajo mi papá y estoy seguro que el me podra ayudar.

Henry: ¡A estás hablando de ese Tara..., digo "Gran Científico" de la Corporación Medabot! Si he tenido la mal... La suerte de conocerlo ya que el viene a mi tienda seguido. 

- Justo en ese momento se abre una puerta y aparece el Dr. Aki –

Henry: Hola Dr. Aki

Dr.Aki: *No puso atención y fue directamente hacia donde estaban los pudines*

Oh... ¡Pudín!,  ¡Que delicia! *¬*         

Henry: ¡¡¡Oiga le están saludando aquí y usted sabe que tiene que pagar ese Pudín!!! =O 

Dr.Aki: *Da la vuelta y nota que Dan lo estaba mirando y se acerco hacia el* ¿Tu eres el hijo de Matsumoto?

Dan: ¡Sí señor!

Dr.Aki: Supe lo de tu padre y lo siento mucho, espero que esta perdida la puedan superar bien... tu padre era una muy buena persona y un muy buen compañero. 

Dan: Gracias... ¡Dr.Aki le quiero pedir un favor!

Dr.Aki: Sí Ok todo por el hijo de mi buen amigo _Ojalá no se muy caro..._

Dan: Ok Gracias le explico... ¡este es mi Medabot Metark y necesito que me ayude a repararle sus armas por favor!

 Dr.Aki: Ok así que el tu medabot que te dejo tu padre.

Metark: Sí un gusto en Conocerlo Dr.Aki.

Dr.Aki: Ok ve mañana a mi casa para que reparemos las armas de Metark ok, pero después del funeral.

Dan: Ok gracias Dr.Aki.

Dr.Aki: Ya ok nos vemos mañana Dan... *Y el Doctor aquí sale apresuradamente de la Tienda*

Dan: ¿Por qué llevara tanta prisa?

Henry: ¡¡¡NO, LO HIZO DE NUEVO!!!

Dan: ¿Qué?

Henry: ¡De nuevo se fue sin pagarme los pudines que se comió!  XO

Dan: ¬¬ Creo que me falta conocer más a fondo al Dr.Aki

Metark: ^_^U Y no es chiste! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Al otro día en el Funeral del Padre de Dan –

*El sacerdote después de haber dicho unas palabras sobre el padre de Dan, estaba listo para decirle Adiós a su ser querido*

Dan: *Apoyado en la lapida de su padre* Papá te quiero mucho... gracias por el regalo que me diste... te extrañare muchisimo... te prometo que seré un buen Medaguerrero como tú lo quisiste...

- Luego que cada integrante de la familia se despidió, se sepulto el cuerpo luego, Dan se acerca a su Medabot -  

Dan: *Con la vista llorosa mira fijamente a su medabot y lo abraza con fuerza y le dice* Tu eres mi amigo... tienes que permanecer junto a mí... 

¿Dan será un buen Medaguerrero?  ¿Henry atrapara infraganti al Dr.Aki cuando se va sin pagar? ¿Qué tipo de Relaciones tendrá Dan con otros medaguerreros? 

 Esto y mucho más en el Próximo capitulo de mi Fic llamado: Mi Primera Robobatalla

Geollyn: Ojalá les haya gustado por favor déjenme un rewiew y escriban si tienen alguna duda. ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Mi primera robobatalla

**El Quinto Medabot.**

**Mi Primera Robobatalla**

 Geollyn: En este capitulo veremos como Dan aprende a Robobatallar y aparecen caras conocidas... disfruten!

- En casa de Dan por la mañana –

Dan: *Gritaba Dan la entrada de la Casa* ¡Metark! ¿Dónde estas? *Gritaba Dan la entrada de la Casa*

Metark: * Se asomo desde la habitación de Dan* ¡Aquí estoy! ^_^

Dan: ¿Qué estas haciendo? 

Metark: Nada solamente estaba... en un asunto muy delicado.

Dan: ¬¬ ¿O sea jugando videojuegos?

Metark: ¡Si es un Vicio! XD

Dan: ¡Deja eso tenemos que ir a casa del Dr.Aki!

Metark: Ya ok, una pregunta, ¿Dónde vive el Dr.Aki?

Dan: Eh bueno... este no sé. ^o^

Metark: *Cayendo al piso* ¡Oh! Ok... será mejor que le preguntemos a Henry! 

- Justo cuando Dan y su medabot salían de casa, ven a su hermano con su medabot –

Dan: ¡Eh Patrick!

Patrick: Ah... ¡hola Dan buenos días! 

Metark: ¡ Buenos días señor Patrick!

Ashton: (Medabot de Patrick) ¡Dile solamente Patrick no tienes que ser tan formal!

Metark: Ok... me llamo Metark, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ashton: Mi nombre es Ashton. Un gusto.

Patrick: Que modales Ashton... ¿Oye Dan para donde vas tan temprano? 

Dan: ¡Voy para la tienda de Henry, para preguntarle si sabe donde vive el Dr.Aki!

Patrick: Ah... en ese caso... ¿Te importaría ayudarnos a llevar estas cajas? Ashton y yo no podríamos llevar todas estas cajas. ^_^

Dan y Metark: ¬¬ .......

- Luego donde Henry –

Dan: ¡Hola Henry! 

Henry: ¡Hola Dan Buenos Días! 

Dan: Oye, tu sabes ¿Dónde vive el Dr.Aki?

Henry:  Sí, pero no sé exactamente donde es.

Dan: Oh =( 

- Gusto en ese momento 2 personas entran con sus medabots – 

Ikki y Arika: ¡Hola Henry!

Henry: ¿Hola Chicos como están?... Llegaron justo a tiempo les quiero pedir un favor.

Ikki: Ok ¿De qué se trata?

Henry: Necesito que lleven a mi amigo Dan para la casa del Dr.Aki por favor.

Arika: ¿Dijiste Dan? *Con brillo en sus ojos* 

Dan: Sí. ^_^

Arika: Tu eres el Medaguerrero que recibió su medabot el día que murió su padre y encontraste al medabot hecha añicos... 

Henry, Ikki y Metabee: ¡No seas imprudente!

Dan: No hay problema.

Arika: Por favor déjame entrevistarte... *De nuevo con brillo en sus ojos* ¡será una gran primicia!

Dan: Ok pero después que haya visto al Dr.Aki.  XD

Arika: Ok... no me e presentado yo soy Arika y ella es Bras.

Ikki: Un gusto de conocerte me llamo Ikki y este es mi Medabot Metabee.

Dan: Si eh escuchado sobre ti antes... Soy Dan y este es Metark, el Medabot que me dejo mi papá antes de morir.

Metabee: Así que él es tu Medabot... Que tal si Robobatallamos.

Metark: Me encantaría  pero mi espada y mi escudo están dañados por eso tenemos que ir a verlo. 

Metabee: Ok... ¡Ikki hay que ayudarlos para que podamos robobatallar Ok!

Ikki: Ok entonces vamos.

Dan: Ok vamos... Gracias Henry nos vemos.

- En el Camino Arika no paraba de tomarle fotos a Dan y a Metark para su reportaje y de pronto se encuentran con Karin y Koji-

Ikki: Miren todos es Karin. =)

Karin: Hola Ikki, Arika... me quieren presentar a su amigo que los acompaña.

Arika: Él es Dan y su Medabot Metark.

Koji: Hola yo soy Koji y él se llama Sumilidon.

Karin: Hola soy Karin y ella se llama Neutranurse 

Rintaro: ¡¡¡Oh Viejo y yo me llamo Rintaro!!!

Ikki, Metabee, Dan, Metark, Koji, Sumilidon, Arika, Bras, Karin y Neutranurse: ¡Ah!... Dinos de donde Apareciste! XO

Rintaro: ¡O viejo no se enojen los estaba siguiendo! Jajaja =)

Ikki: ¡Metabee! Misiles Rastreadores

Metabee: ¡¡Lanzar Misiles!!

- Y Rintaro junto a su Medabot salen por los aires – 

Koji: Bien echo Ikki.

Karin: ¿Por cierto que van a hacer ahora?

Dan: Ikki y Arika me están llevando a ver al Dr.Aki.

Karin: Enserio, es mi Tío si quieres también los acompaño.

Koji: Ok si va Karin, tambien voy yo.

Dan: Ok Gracias.

- Luego en la casa del Dr.Aki – 

Dan: ¡Hola!... Dr.Aki.

Dr.Aki: Dan por aquí.

- Y van para la cocina y el Dr.Aki estaba cocinando –

Dr.Aki: Veo que vienes acompañado... Hola Chicos.

Ikki, Metabee, Koji, Sumilidon, Arika, Bras, Karin y Neutranurse: Hola.

Dr.Aki: ¿Vienes para que te repare las Medapartes de tu Medabot? Cierto.

Dan: Sí Dr. Por favor... *Saca de su mochila la espada y el escudo de Metark y se las entrega* repare las Medapartes de Metark.

Dr.Aki: Ok... Pero también les quiero pedir un favor.

Ikki: dijo "Les quiero pedir"

Dr.Aki: Por favor que las chicas cocinen y que los muchachos limpien la casa mientras vemos lo de las Medapartes... ya que es parte de su entrenamiento

Dan: Por mi esta bien.

Arika: Espere un minuto que entrenamiento y que nada, Dr.Aki porque nosotros le tenemos que hacer todo no es justo cierto Karin. XO

- Da la vuelta y ve que Karin estaba con un mantel cocinando da la vuelta y dice – 

Karin: Ahí que ponerle entusiasmo cierto chicos  Mira a *Ikki y a Koji* =)

Ikki y Koji: Si Karin lo que tu digas.

Arika: Ah... estos 2 no tienen remedio XD

Dr.Aki: Dan por favor sígueme. 

- Luego en el Laboratorio del Dr.Aki –

Dr.Aki: ¿Dan ves esa mesa?

Dan: Si Dr.Aki... ¿Qué hace?

Dr.Aki: No por nada la compre ayer te gusta.

Dan: *Cae al piso*

Dr.Aki: No era una broma deja ahí las Medapartes de Metark. ^_^

- de repente un gran Circulo de luz rodeo las medapartes - 

Dan y Metark: ¡Asombroso! Oo

Dr.Aki: Dan ¿tienes idea que tipo de Medabot es Metark?

Dan: Ahora que lo pregunta, no tengo ni la menor idea.

Dr.Aki: Me lo suponía... Metark: Por favor colócate en esa pequeña cámara

Metark: Ok... pero ¿qué va a hacer? 

Dr.Aki: Voy a ver tus Datos... *Y se sienta frente a un computador y empieza a ver los detalles de Metark*, esto tomara muy poco tiempo.

- A los Pocos minutos después- 

Dr.Aki: ya ok Dan estos son los resultados: 

Medabot Llamado: Metark 

Tipo: SMR-XTR1 

Especialidad: Espada Maestra y Escudo.

Medalla: Dragón.

Dr.Aki: *Agrego* ¡Tu Medabot tiene una Medalla Rara Dan! Oo

Dan: ¿Y que pasa si mi Medabot tiene una Medalla rara?

Dr.Aki: Puede Aumentar su poder de Ataque y poder usar la Medafuerza que es un golpe de energía muy potente.

Metark: ¡Cool! 

- La maquina finaliza la reparación de las Medapartes y Dan las toma y salen del Laboratorio –

 Dan y Metark: Muchas Gracias Dr.Aki.

Metark: O que bueno que tengo mi espada y mi escudo de vuelta.

Metabee: Ok entonces ¿ya podemos robobatallar?. =)

Dr.Aki: ¡Si pero no aquí! 

Dan: Ok gracias de nuevo Dr.Aki nos vemos. 

- Luego – 

Ikki: ¿Estas listo para robobatallar?

Dan: Si eso creo. 

Referí: ¡ Entonces que así sea ¡ *El referí apareció de un alcantarillado* 

Referí: ¡Medaguerreros... A Robobatallar! 

Ikki: ¡Metabee ten cuidado, no sabemos que es capas así que fíjate!

Metabee: ¡Ok!

Dan: ¿Estás listo Metark? 

Metark: ¡SI!

Ikki: ¡Metabee apunta y dispara!

Metabee: ¡¡disparando!!  *Dispara una sesión de disparos*

Dan: ¡Usa tu escudo Metark para protegerte y ve hacia el rápidamente y ataca!

Metark: *Esquiva los disparos de Metabee zigzagueando y cuando esta cerca*  ¡Espada Maestra! *Un Ataque certero*

Medareloj de Ikki: Brazo Derecho 40% de daño, Brazo Izquierdo 29% de Daño, Cabeza 20% de Daño.

Ikki: ¡Que Rápido!... ¡Metabee intenta golpearlo!

- Metabee se abalanza sobre Metark y el Escudo de Metark cae lejos – 

Ikki: ¡Esta es tu oportunidad Metabee!.... ¡Misiles Rastreadores! 

Metabee: ¡Lanzar Misiles! 

Medareloj de Metark: Brazo Derecho 62% de Daño, Brazo Izquierdo 78% de Daño, Pie Izquierdo 67% de Daño, Pie Derecho 68& De Daño, Cabeza 67% de Daño.

Dan: ¡¿Estás bien Metark?!

Metark: ... Si eso creo....

Dan: ¿Qué hago?

Ikki: ¡Peleaste muy bien Dan pero esto se Acabo!... ¡Metabee Otra vez Misiles Rastreadores! 

Metabee: Como ordenes... ¡Lanzar Misiles!

- Justo en ese momento- 

Dan: Metark ten cuidado va directamente hacia ti, ¡has algo no podemos perder nuestra primera Robobatalla!

-    Metark tomó su espada y cortó en dos cada misil. Después se abalanzó contra Metabee causándole un gran daño.  - 

Metabee: AAUUGGH @_@

Ikki: ¡¡No Puede ser!!

Medareloj de Ikki: Brazo Derecho 95% de Daño, Brazo Izquierdo 92% de Daño, Pie Izquierdo 89% de Daño, Pie Derecho 92% De Daño, Cabeza 94% de Daño... Función Cancelada.

Ikki: ¡Metabee!

Metabee: Ikki... 

Ikki: ¡Usa La Medafuerza!

- Una luz resplandeciente se ve Alrededor de Metabee- 

Metabee: Viejo soy el Mejor... 

Dan: Metark, lánzale tu espada!!!

Metark: ¡Ok lo que digas Dan! =)

- el medabot SMR lanzó con todas sus fuerzas su espada, golpeando la cabeza de Metabee desviando la Medafuerza contra... -

- no muy lejos... –

Henry: _Creo que es por aquí... ¿¿Qué es eso?? _¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHH!!!!!! – BOOM

Referí: Función Cancelada el ganador es Dan. 

Dan: *Con una cara de felicidad* Bien lo logramos Metark buen trabajo.

Ikki: No... lo... puedo creer... ¿Metabee estas bien? * Metabee tenía una abolladura en la cabeza* 

Metabee: *Mareado* XO

Ikki: Esta bien lo insiste muy Bien...  *Se acerca a Dan y le Dice*  Buen Trabajo Dan te felicito eres un buen Medaguerrero... *Le sonríe* ¡pero a la próxima yo ganare!

Dan: ¡Eso si lo puedo evitar! =)... gracias por haberme ayudado Ikki... Vamos Metark... *Da la vuelta y dice* ¡conserva las medapartes de Metabee para poder darte la revancha!

- Y se va hacia su casa – 

¿Qué nuevos rivales tendrá Dan? ¿Estará Listo? ¿ Y hasta donde habrá llegado Rintaro y Kantaroth por los misiles de Metabee? ¿Habrá sobrevivido Henry? Esto y más en mi siguiente capitulo llamado: Un Dia muy Agitado.

Geollyn: ¿Qué les pareció?... Dan y Metark ganaron su primera batalla... Si tienen alguna pregunta sobre el Fic escríbanme a mi mail y no olviden dejar Rewiew =) nos vemos!


	4. Un día muy agitado

El Quinto medabot

Un Dia muy Agitado.

Geollyn: Hola a todos los que están leyendo esto... antes les quiero decir que agradezco a las personas que están ayudándome a realizar esto y tambien a la gente que me deja sus Reviews; En este capitulo veremos el Día después de la primera Robobatalla de Dan, alguien por accidente sufrió un pequeño malestar por asi decirlo. Ok aquí empieza este capitulo disfrútenlo.

- Dan luego del día después que gano su primera Robobatalla fue en camino para el HopMart con su medabot para contarle la buena noticia a Henry –

Dan: ¡Henry se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando le digamos que le ganamos a Ikki y a Metabee! =D

Metark: Sí 

- Luego llegaron al HopMart – 

Dan: ¡Henry! ¿ Estas aquí?

Henry: ¡Ah!... ¡por aquí Dan! XO

Dan: Hola Henry como e.. * Y ve que Henry estaba con su pie izquierdo vendado y tambien su mano derecha y que estaba en una silla de ruedas*   ¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso Henry?!

Metark: ¡¿Anotaste la matricula del camión que te atropelló?! O.O 

Henry: No nada de eso... ¡estaba camino a ver como te estaba yendo con lo de tu Robobatalla con Ikki y derrepente escuche un sonido muy fuerte y me llega un Rayo de energía que me saco volando por los aires! 

Dan y Metark: *los 2 como en un coro* ¿Un Rayo de Energía? *Ambos pensaban que podria haber sido y luego si miran fijamente con una cara de nerviosismo y se dieron cuenta que fue*

Dan: XD ¿Nose que habrá sucedido? ¡¿Cierto Metark?! 

Metark: Sí 0=) 

Henry: Bueno eso ya no importa... pero! ¬o¬

Dan y Metark: ¿Pero? ^.^U *Ambos con una cara de nerviosismo* 

-Luego- 

Henry: ¡Un poco más a la derecha!... ¡no ahora más a la izquierda!

Dan: ¡Oye estoy tratando de colocar este cartel como hace 15 minutos por favor decídete!

Metark: Me siento como un tonto ¬¬U *Metark en la entrada de la tienda disfrazado de Alemán tratando de repartir muestras de salchichas de cóctel* 

Dan: ¡Jajajajaja! Te ves ridículo =D

Henry: ¡Tu tambien ayúdalo a repartir salchichas Dan! ^o^ 

Dan: ¡No! XO

- Para su "suerte" Dan y Metark mientras dan muestras de salchichas de cóctel ven que Ikki y Arika que se estaban acercando con sus Medabots- 

Dan: ¡Pss! Ikki, Arika.

- Ikki y Arika no se dieron cuenta que eran ellos y voltearon y los miraron fijamente- 

Ikki, Arika, Metabee y Brass: ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! ¡¡¡DAN, METARK SON USTEDES JAJAJA... SE VEN RIDICULOS!!!

Dan y Metark: ¡No se burlen! XO... Tienen que ayudarnos 

Ikki: ¿Por qué están disfrazados así?

Dan: Henry nos pidió ayuda ya que se rompió una pierna y un brazo... por NUESTRA culpa.

*Como que recalco nuestra mirando fijo a Metabee y a Ikki*

Metabee: ¿Cómo que NUESTRA culpa?

Metark: Si es nuestra culpa... recuerdan que el día de ayer Metabee estaba a punto de derrotarme con la Medafuerza y que la desvío cuando le lance mi espada ¿Lo recuerdan?

Ikki y Metabee: Sí

Dan: Entonces la Medafuerza le llego a Henry ahora esta como esta y...

Arika: O.O Eh chicos... *Arika se dio cuenta que Henry estaba escuchando la conversación*

Henry: *con fuego en los ojos y con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro* Asi que fueron ustedes...

- Luego Dan, Metark, Ikki, Metabee, Brass y Arika están vestidos de Alemanes- 

Henry: Tendrán que ser mis ayudantes hasta que me recupere de mis lesiones *Con una sonrisa malévola en su cara* =)

Ikki: Henry... fue un accidente

Metabee: Si no fue a propósito

Dan: ¡Si no quisimos hacerte daño!

Metark: ¡Sí!

Arika: ¡A mi no me importa quien tuvo la culpa... lo que no entiendo es por que me tuvieron que meter en estos problemas! XO

Henry: ¡Jajaja! ¡Patrick ven aquí! 

Patrick: ¿Me llamaste Henry? *Cargando unas cajas junto a Ashton*

Henry: ¡Patrick tienes el día libre, y el de mañana y por toda una semana... ya que tenemos nuevos ayudantes! =) 

Patrick y Ashton: ¡Cool!

- Y el par dejan todo ahí mismo y se mandan a cambiar –

Dan: ¡No nos merecemos esto! ;_;

Henry: Cállense y trabajen luego que hallan terminado de dar las muestras tiene que terminar lo que Patrick dejo y luego tienen que limpiar el desastre que hay en los baños y tiene que limpiar el desorden que dejo el Dr.Aki en la sección de Postres y tambien...

n/a ¡Ustedes sabrán que trata el desorden del Dr.Aki! XD

Dan, Ikki, Arika y sus medabots: ¡NO! XO 

¿Qué clase de desorden habrá dejado el Dr.Aki? ¿Cómo abran estado de sucios los baños de la tienda? ¿Henry le abra dado comezón con el Yeso? ¿Se vengaran nuestros amigos de Henry? ¿Abran podido Repartir todas las muestras de las Salchichas de Cóctel?  Esto y mucho más en mi próximo Capitulo Llamado: VERSUS; Ya que les debo una Robobatalla y esta será muy interesante ^_^   

¿Que les pareció este capitulo? Henry pudo vengarse de lo que nuestros amigos le hicieron él capitulo pasado y los chicos probaron una cucharada de su propia medicina... Si tienen Sugerencias o Preguntas sobre el Fic mandarme un Mail... Ok nos vemos y por favor dejen su opinión en los Reviews. Chao


End file.
